Kau Marah?
by Kirei Apple
Summary: "Kau tentu tidak bisa marah sayang." kata Sasori tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan. "DUUAARRR...DUUAARRR..."Suara kembang api membuat mereka mengerjap dan memandang langit yang indah karena di penuhi kilauan warna yang indah. "Kyaaa... Indah nya." ucap Sakura antusias melihat pemandangan langit malam. "Hm... Indah." dengus Sasori dan ia merangkul bahu Sakura./ AU, for Sasori


**Kau marah?**

**Disclamer © Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto Saya hanya meminjam tokoh nya saja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Akasuna Sasori**

**X**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Au,Typo, Ooc, Gaje,Abal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-DLDR-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*0*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku Haruno Sakura dan aku murid kelas satu unggulan Suna High School International. Oh... Jangan lupa walau aku murid kelas unggulan tapi aku selalu melanggar peraturan dari seragam yang kupakai dasi longgar dan dua kancing terbuka dari atas, rok 10 cm di atas lutut dan tidak memakai stocking hitam yang di wajibkan bagi para murid perempuan. Kenapa aku begitu? Ya semua karena aku membenci seseorang yang membuatku begini.

.

.

.

Terdengar bel menggema menandakan jam masuk sekolah di mulai dan sepuluh menit baru akan ada bel menandakan jam pelajaran pertama di mulai. Di luar gerbang berdiri gadis dengan rambut menyerupai bunga khas jepang, yak Sakura dan ia memiliki mata emerald yang meneduhkan dan indah.

"Yap... Saatnya." ucapnya dan mulai menaiki pohon yang sedari tadi ia jadikan tempat sandaran. Ia sudah berada lebih tinggi dari pagar sekolah dan ia siap-siap untuk melompat.

"Ck! Untung aku menggunakan celana training. 1... 2... 3... " ia melompat mulus dan sukses melompati tembok pagar sekolah.

"Hup... Akhirnya..." ucap seseorang yang menangkap Sakura dari bawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh." sengit Sakura karena dengan se-enaknya memeluk dia yang seharusnya mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah.

"Menolongmu." jawab sang pelaku cuek.

"Aku tidak perlu di tolong dan untuk apa kau disini?" tunjuk Sakura kepada orang tersebut "seharusnya kau kan jadi jaga di gerbang." kata Sakura yang heran kepada orang yang menjadi dewan kedisiplinan menggantikan Hidan untuk sementara itu.

"Karena aku tahu setiap giliranku kau selalu tidak ada."

"Ck! Sudah lah." kata Sakura mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan orang tersebut. Tapi-

"Ada apa dengan mu?" tanya orang tersebut menjegal Sakura dengan menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Aku?" tunjuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri " tanyakan saja pada dirimu." ucap Sakura acuh.

"Demi Tuhan Sakura jangan buat aku binggung. Kau tau aku menc-"

"Yak.. Dan aku tidak." jawab Sakura tegas namun tidak memadang orang itu.

"Tatap aku! Apa benar kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?" tanya orang itu sambil menggengam tangan sakura dan mata hazelnya menatap intens emerald di depannya.

"A-aku... A-aku tidak tahu saso kun" ucap Sakura terbata dan ia menyentakan tangan yang di gengam lelaki itu yang tak lain ialah Akasuna Sasori dan ia berlari tanpa menghiraukan lelaki itu memadangnya sendu dan memanggil namanya.

"SAKU..." panggil Sasori kepada Sakura yang berlari meninggalkan nya.

"Kau harus mengejar kepercayaan-nya lagi un." ucap seseorang yang mendatangi Sasori dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Yak mungin inilah saatnya aku menunjukan padanya Dei. Ini semua gara-gara perempuan itu." kata Sasori yang penuh amarah dalam mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

**Flash back on.**

Deidara yang pada saat itu berencana ingin melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang sedang terbaring di UKS karena demam. Memang ini pasti karena padatnya pekerjaannya sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolahnya apalagi ini mengenai festival tahunan di sekolah.

Saat akan berbelok ia dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang menabraknya dan tanpa rasa bersalah orang tersebut pergi begitu saja. Ia melihat orang itu menangis dan ia yakin itu adalah Sakura tapi kenapa?

"SAKURA CHAN...HEY...SAKURA CHAN..." Panggilnya kepada Sakura namun tidak di respon oleh Sakura yang terus berlari dan kini hilang dari pandangannya. Mendesah ia lanjutkan untuk mlihat sahabatnya. Oh...ia paham sekarang. Tadi, sakura bukan kah dari arah sini, apa mungkin dia dari tempat Sasori.

Deidara membelalakan matanya saat ia sampai di ruang UKS. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat adegan yang tersaji di depannya ini.

"Sakura... Ugh.." desah Sasori yang memejamkan matanya dan masih menerima cumbuan di bibirnya.

"Ya Saso kun..." ucap seseorang gadis dengan nada manja dan masih asyik mencumbu Sasori.

"Ehhmm...bisakah kalian berhenti." interupsi Deidara menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu kah Saso kun..." kata gadis dan memandang nyalang Deidara.

"Kau tahu? Sasori punya kekasih dan kau mencari kesemapatan saat ia sedang tidak sadar begini Matsuri."dengus Deidara memandang Matsuri dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Yak... Aku mencintainya. Apa salah." kata Matsuri yang berdiri siap meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau sengaja?". Tanya Deidara tanpa menoleh ia tahu gadis itu masih ada di belakangnya.

"Ya benar."

"Kau keterlaluan." tekan Deidara.

"Aku menantikan nya berpisah dengan gadis menyebalkan itu. Dia tidak pantas." kata Matsuri sambil terkekeh dan pergi.

"Kau dalam masalah kawan." desah Deidara dan ia pergi menuju jendela di samping tempat Sasori tertidur. Ia memandang luas taman belakang sekolah yang indah. Karena hanya tempat-tempat tertentu yang begitu hijau dan sejuk karena pada dasarnya Suna adalah kota pasir.

"Ughh..." erangan meluncur dari seseorang yang sedari tadi tertidur akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Kau bangun." kata seseorang dan refleks Sasori memandang ke arah Deidara yang masih bersender di bingkai jendela.

"Menurutmu. Lumayan hilang pusingku." desah Sasori lega dan ia duduk bersiap turun dari tempatnya beristirahat.

"Mau kemana?"

"Tentu mau menemui Sakura Dei. Aku sudah berjanji akan makan siang dengannya tapi ini malah sepuluh menit lagi akan pulang." keluh Sasori yang lupa-sebenarnya ingat. Cuman karena ia tertidur ia jadi tidak menepatinya.

"Kau yakin setelah ia melihat yang terjadi?" tanya Deidara.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasori heran.

Menghela napas Deidara mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi yang dia dan Sakura lihat tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikit pun.

"Ba-bagaiman.." Sasori membelalakan matanya dan pergi tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih memandangnya dengan gelisah dan sebal.

"Ck! Lagi-lagi di tinggal. Semoga kalian baik-baik saja. Hm... Sepertinya akan hujan." ucap Deidara dan pergi mengikuti jejak sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Hujan mulai turun dan disini lah Sasori berdiri bersender di depan kelas 1A yang merupakan kelas Sakura. Ia medesah lega karena satu persatu murid keluar dan ia tidak sabar menunggu kekasihnya. Ia hirau kan tatapan nakal dan memuja dari gadis-gadis yang dengan terang-terangan menggodanya. Ck!

.

.

.

Sasori melihat Sakura keluar kelas dengan langkah gontai dan menundukan wajahnya. Ia hampiri kekasihnya dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maaf." ucap Sasori yang memperat pelukannya kepada kekasihnya. Ia bisa merasakan badan Sakura yang gemetar yang ia yakini pasti menangis karena kecerobohannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ini semua bukan aku yang mau tapi Matsu-"

"Cukup. Kita akhiri saja." ucap Sakura melepas lengan Sasori yang memeluknya. Ia meneruskan "pacaran lah dengan Matsuri karena aku tahu dia cinta pertamamu." ucap Sakura dan pergi menembus hujan deras meninggalkan Sasori yang masih diam mematung.

"Shit... SAKURA... SAKURA.." panggil Sasori dan mulai mengejar Sakura.

**Flash back off.**

.

.

.

.

Jam menujukan waktu istirahat dan Sakura berada disini toilet wanita. Saat ia membasuh mukanya ia tahu ada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya namun ia hiraukan.

"Haruno..." panggil gadis itu kepada Sakura.

"Hn." jawab Sakura yang masih enggan menoleh namun ia mendengarkan.

"Aku senang kau putus dengan Saso kun."

"Lalu?"

"Aku pikir ini kesempatan bagus, namun..." ucap Matsuri berhenti sejenak "aku tahu ia sama sekali tidak memandangku. Ia mencintaimu dan aku tidak menyesal saat kejadian itu. Ya... Mungkin itu kenang-kenangan untukku." kata Matsuri tersenyum getir.

"Aku sudah berakhir jadi silahkan saja." ucap Sakura dingin. Ia belum bisa mencerna kejadian dimana Sasori menik- arrgghhh ia enggan memikirkan hal yang membuatnya ingin sekali mengamuk.

"Aku tahu kau masih memcintainya tapi, jika kau benar-benar menyia-nyia kan dia akan ku rebut. Ingat itu Haruno." kata Matsuri dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Yak...aku memang masih." lirih Sakura.

.

.

.

Festival sekolah seminggu lagi dan ini adalah sibuk-sibuknya bagi Sasori. Ia harus menyusun acara agar sukses dan terkendali. Ia sekarang berada di ruang OSIS yang terletak di lantai tiga dan sekarang rapat baru selesai. Ia mendesah berat masalah sekolah tidak seberapa dengan masalah yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Ia bangun dan menghampiri jendela ruangan yang langsung di suguhkan pemandangan taman belakang sekolah. Ia melihat seorang gadis sedang tertidur bersender di pohon. Ini kan jam pelajaran tapi-ia terbelalak-saat angin menerbangkan rambut gadis itu-merah muda yang ia yakini hanya satu yang memiliki rambut seperti itu. Bergegas ia berlari keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sasori berdiri di depan gadis yang sedang memejamkan matanya namun tertutupi topi yang ia berikan dulu. Tersenyum ia berjongkok di depan gadis itu dan terus memandang gadis yang sedang terlelap itu. Wajah yang hanya terlihat bibir pink membuatnya berdebar. Andai sedang tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini pasti tidak segan ia langsung melumatnya. Menggeleng, ia putuskan duduk di samping Sakura dan dengan pelan ia menarik kepala Sakura bersender di pundaknya. Tersenyum ia mulai mengikuti gadis ini memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Menggeliat Sakura mencoba menggerakan badannya dan sungguh nyenyak apalagi dalam dekapan hangat ini. Tunggu dulu... Dekapan? Dan, ia menengok ke samping alangkah terkejutnya ia saat tahu ia di peluk orang ini. Tersenyum ia mulai menggapai -namun ia urungkan dan diam menunggu orang kini bersandar di bahunya terbangun.

Menggeliat kini Sasori terbangun. Ia sangat nyenyak menikmati waktu yang akhir-akhir ini sangat susah di dapatnya. Tersenyum mengingat yang sedang ia lakukan tapi tunggu... Kenapa ia yang bersender.

"Sudah bangun, bisa kah angkat kepala merahmu ini." ucap Sakura datar.

"Ughh... Jam berapa sekarang?" tidak menghiraukan dan Sasori mengangkat tangannya dan melihat jam yang ia pakai "lumayan juga tiga puluh menit."

"Ck!" decak Sakura mulai berdiri namun ia terjatuh karena tarikan Sasori dan ia duduk di pangkuan Sasori.

"Kau kenapa hm?" tanya Sasori yang mendekap Sakura dan berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Me-menjauh baka." ucap Sakura yang gelagapan. Sungguh ia tidak tahu harus bagimana.

"Kenapa hm... Kau tidak rindu kah?" kata Sasori yang kembali menghembuskan napasnya dan ia tersenyum melihat Sakura yang mulai memerah.

"Kita sudah-"

"Berakhir, bukan begitu?" ucap Sasori menimpali ucapan Sakura.

"Ya."

"Tapi aku tidak ingat." elak Sasori dan sekarang mulai memeluknya erat.

"Menjauh baka. Aku masih benci padamu." kata Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasori dan pergi berlari meninggalkan Sasori.

"Hah... Susah sekali membujuknya. Ini sudah dua minggu." desah Sasori.

.

.

.

Tiba waktu pelaksanaan festival sekolah. Semua di isi dengan di adakan-nya stand-stand dengan berbagai suguhan yang di adakan per-kelas. Acara di adakan sampai malam dan akan di ada kan penutup dengan pertunjukan kembang api.

Kelas Sakura mengadakan tema cafe nuansa _gotic_ dan ia di tugaskan menyatat pesanan yang di pesan pengunjung cafe mereka. Ia mendecih sebal karena costum yang ia pakai walau gotic tetap saja sexy. Ia memakai seragam maid perpaduan hitam dan merah. Dan make up yang err... Aneh menurutnya karena bibirnya berwarna hitam namun tidak menghilangkan kecantikan namun malah semakin membuatnya seperti penyihir cantik. Pengunjung nya lumayan. Sebagian besar adalah lelaki karena ketertarikan melihat Sakura bahkan ada yang meminta berfoto dengannya dan itu membuatnya kewalahan namun apa daya ini adalah tugasnya.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa un?" tanya Deidara yang duduk di bangku Stand kelas mereka. Kelas mereka 2A mengadakan pameran seni jadi ia tidak terlalu sibuk.

"Kau tunggu disini aku pergi dulu. Dan ingat tidak boleh ada yang ke atap." ucap Sasori memperingati Deidara dan pergi.

"Selalu begitu. Cih, dia kan yang mengunci akses atap." keluh Deidara dan mulai kembali menaruh hasil kerajian nya.

.

.

.

Kini Sasori duduk di salah satu bangku cafe kelas Sakura. Ia tidak mau memesan jika bukan Sakura yang menghampirinya.

"Permisi... Apa yang anda pesan?" tanya Sakura malas melihat orang yang memang tidak mau jika bukan ia yang menghampirinya.

"Menu?"

"Disini ada berbagai minuman dan makanan yang saya yakin anda pasti akan muntah." ucap Sakura yang ngasal.

"Kenapa, kau perhatian sekali."

"Sudah kah anda pilih, saya masih banyak pekerjaan tuan." ucap Sakura yang memutar matanya bosan.

"Aku pesan kamu." kata Sasori dan menyeringai membuat Sakura ingin sekali mencakar muka imut itu namun ia juga tidak tega.

"Jangan main-main. Cepat atau saya akan pergi." ancam Sakura yang sudah kesal.

"Aku tidak main-main sayang..."

"Berhenti berbuat itu Sa-" ucapan Sakura terhenti Saat ia merasakan tubuh nya terangkat dan kini berada di bahu Sasori.

"Kyaaa... Lepas baka! TURUNKAN AKU."

"Diam lah... Nah kalian silahkan pesan sesuka kalian, aku yang bayar semua." kata Sasori menyuruh yang lain makan secara gratis.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berada di atap sekolah dan Sasori menurun kan Sakura.

"KAU... MAU MEMBUNUHKU HAHH... " Sengit Sakura karena ketakutan di gendong melewati tangga.

"Mana aku berani." kata acuh Sasori.

"Ck! Aku akan kembali." ucap Sakura yang hendak membuka pintu namun terhenti karena dekapan Sasori.

"Bisakah kau memaaf kan ku? Aku tidak bisa Saku. Itu Salah paham." kata Sasori lirih.

"Aku masih belum bisa." kata Sakura lirih.

Membalikan badan Sakura agar menghadapnya. Ia pandang emerald yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya.

"Kau mencintaiku kan?" tanya Sasori dan mendapat anggukan Sakura.

"Begini saja cukup. Percayalah aku hanya mencintaimu dan waktu itu aku sedang tak sadarkan diri." desah Sasori lega dan memeluk Sakura.

"Tapi sa-saat itu kau..."

"Jangan ingat hal itu. Aku hanya cinta padamu." yakin kan Sasori kepada Sakura.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sasori.

"Yak... Saat itu."

"Sekarang?" tanya Sasori menatap sakura penuh harap.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sakura balik dan tersenyum memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau tentu tidak bisa marah sayang." kata Sasori tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan...

"DUUAARRR...DUUAARRR..."Suara kembang api membuat mereka mengerjap dan memandang langit yang indah karena di penuhi kilauan warna yang indah.

"Kyaaa... Indah nya." ucap Sakura antusias melihat pemandangan langit malam.

"Hm... Indah." dengus Sasori dan ia merangkul bahu Sakura. _"Awas kau pirang bodoh" _geram Sasori dalam hati yang kesal karena sedikit lagi dan batal karena kembang api adalah tugas deidara. Bersiap-siap lah kamu Deidara... Karena membuat Sasori danna kesal.

**Fin**

**Haha... Ini buat hadiah Sasori. Walau kelewat #Otanjobi Omedetou Akasuna No Sasori. Dan ini hadiah juga buat imotou Ryuhara Shanchi yang lagi sibuk-sibuknya.^^**

**Yoss..maaf kan aku papa saskeyyy.. Aku pinjam isterimu yaaaa^^**

**Mind to RNR..**

**Wokehhh**

**Wyd-**


End file.
